Iona's Big Chance
by Windrises
Summary: Captain Gunzou doesn't think Iona would be much help when it comes to battles, but she gets a chance to prove her importance.


Notes: Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Aris Nova is made by the studio Sanzigen and is based on a magna called Arpeggio of Blue Steel.

Iona was with her friends in the ship. She said, "I wonder what mission I'm going to get to do today."

Captain Gunzou ran up to Iona and the others and said, "Your help is needed."

Iona asked, "What's going on?"

Captain Gunzou said, "Kongo's trying to kidnap some of our fellow team members in order to bribe us into giving her tons of money."

Kyohei Kashihara replied, "That doesn't seem like a bad way to get rich. Sadly I'm not allowed to do illegal stuff."

So Oribe said, "We'll go stop Kongo."

Iona asked, "Should I join in on this mission?"

Captain Gunzou and the others didn't think that Iona would be much of a help so Gunzou said, "We don't need your help this time."

Iona felt a little offended that she was being left out of the group for this mission. She sighed and said, "If you don't want me to help I'll let you take care of it."

Kyohei wanted to cheer Iona up so he replied, "You actually are helping us."

Iona was confused so she asked, "How could I help you without playing a part in the mission?"

Kyohei said, "Having you stay away from the mission will help me and the others a lot." Iona frowned at Kyohei. Kyohei said, "Hey. I was trying to be nice."

Iona replied "You need to get some proper manners."

Captain Gunzou and the others ran outside and battled Mumbo. Iona hanged out in the ship. She felt unhelpful and bored as she waited for her friends to finish defeating Kongo. Iona whispered, "It seems like I'm not as helpful to the team as I thought I was."

A few hours later Captain Gunzou and the others returned. Iona walked up to them and asked, "What happened?"

Captain Gunzou said, "Kongo held up a long battle, but she didn't win."

Iona felt bad about not getting to help out in the mission, but she tried to be supportive to her friends. She said "Congrats. It sounds like you all did an awesome job."

Captain Gunzou replied, "It was a fun fight."

Iona said, "I don't feel like I'm an important addition to the team."

So Oribe replied, "Um, you're super important. Your help is needed sometimes."

A few days later Ryujiro Kamikage showed up. He had been gone for several years. He wanted revenge on Captain Gunzou and the others for ruining his evil plans and getting him arrested. He burst into the tower and said, "Greetings Gunzou and friends."

Iona and the others were surprised to see Kamikage return. Iona said, "You got taken away. How are you free?"

Kamikage replied, "Dozens of people have underestimated what a dangerous person I am. I managed to bribe some people into getting me my mansion back and getting me some magic powers."

Captain Gunzou asked, "What do you want dude?"

Kamikage pointed to Robin and said, "I want to fight you, because I blame you for my previous failure."

Iona replied "Hold on there you sneaky duke. People that challenge Robin also have to fight his fellow teammates."

Kyohei said, "Actually we shouldn't have Iona fight him. She wouldn't do that good of a job."

Captain Gunzou thought about it and said, "The others and I will take care of Kamikage."

Iona was a little upset about being left out of a fight again. She said, "Come on guys. I can be a pretty helpful member sometimes. I need more chances."

Captain Gunzou replied, "I'm sorry Iona, but there's certain times where your help isn't required."

Kamikage was getting tired of the heroes chatting so he said, "Lets battle right now."

Captain Gunzou replied, "Lets go fight outside. We don't want to get this nice looking tower broken apart."

Kamikage looked around and said, "This tower isn't very good. I suppose it's not a garbage dump, but it is rather lacking in quality and eloquence."

Captain Gunzou and the others went outside. Captain Gunzou said, "It's silly that Kamikage thinks that he can fight us. He's a weakling."

Kamikage smiled and said, "I used to be a total weakling, but the magic I got is powerful enough to stop you troublemakers."

Captain Gunzou and the others battled Kamikage for several minutes. They were surprised that Kamikage was lasting so long in the battle. Kamikage used his magic to zap the heroes. The heroes kept fighting back, but they weren't winning the fight.

Takao ran into the ship and nervously said, "There's a big problem."

Iona ran up to Takao and said,"You seem stressed out Takao. What's going on?"

Takao said, "A goofy villain is attacking the others. It seems like his magic powers are better than the heroes."

Iona replied, "That's terrible. I better go help them."

Takao said, "No disrespect intended Iona, but do you think that you could actually save the others? Your magical powers aren't the best."

Iona replied, "I always have to try to save my friends from danger. Worrying about wether or not I can accomplish my goals. Actually accomplishing the goals is what all heroes should do."

Captain Gunzou said, "Worrying about stuff is much easier."

Iona sighed and ran outside. Iona looked around and saw her friends getting attacked by Kamikage. She said, "You need to let them go."

Kamikage replied, "Actually I can't do that. I must defeat all of my enemies."

Iona angrily said, "You're evil."

Kamikage gently kicked Iona and said, "I'm a really fancy businessman. I'm great at several things. Being a villain is merely one of them doesn't mean that I'm evil."

Iona replied, "I'm going to stop you."

Kamikage said, "You're wasting time. I defeated your powerful friends. There's no way you could manage to threaten me."

Iona smiled and said, "I disagree with that. I admit that I'm not the most powerful superhero."

Kyohei replied, "Frankly you're not even one of the top thirty most powerful wizards."

Iona sighed and said, "I'm trying to save you and the others."

Captain Gunzou replied, "Um, we're winning."

Iona looked at them and said, "You're getting zapped by the villain right now. People are allowed to have different opinions, but most would consider this a failure."

Captain Gunzou replied, "Sadly we aren't winning the battle right now. Your help might be needed."

Kyohei said, "I wish that she could help us, but I don't think that she could do it." Iona frowned at Kyohei again.

Iona walked up to Kamikage and said, "I challenge you to a fight."

Kamikage smiled and said, "Defeating heroes is always an exciting thing for me."

Iona replied, "If you agree to the fight you also have to agree to stop zapping my friends."

Kamikage sighed and said, "I do feel that all of this zapping is getting boring." Kamikage stopped zapping Captain Gunzou and the others. They celebrated by having several sighs of relief.

Iona spent a few minutes working on a spell. After she finished she tried to look dramatic as she prepared to battle Kamikage, but she almost tripped. She floated up properly and tried to look intimidating again. She said. "I'm ready to fight you."

Kamikage replied, "Actually you're ready to get defeated by me."

Iona said, "I have a magic spell that I'm going to use to defeat you."

Kamikage replied, "How pathetic of you to think that a simple magic spell could stop me. I've been winning of battle with various superheroes."

Iona asked, "Since you've been winning so many fights may I have the first hit?"

Kamikage replied, "Sure." Iona threw the magic spell she made at Kamikage. The magic spell made his superpowers go away. He said, "My magic stuff has been destroyed. How did you accomplish something that impossible?"

Iona said, "While the others battled Kongo I was finishing up my studies on how to get rid of magic powers."

Captain Gunzou asked, "You study?"

Kyohei said, "I do research on magic a few hours a day."

Captain Gunzou replied, "I only do research on magic a few minutes per month."

Iona said, "Since Kamikage doesn't have magical powers anymore this'll be an easy fight to take care of." Kamikage tried to hurt Iona, but Iona zapped him. After a few minutes of fighting Kamikage admitted that he was the loser of the fight. Iona had a few police officers take Kamikage to prison.

Captain Gunzou sighed and said, "I was incredibly wrong about you Iona. You're more helpful than I assumed you are. In fact you're way more helpful than Kyohei."

Kyohei replied, "But I'm the master of power."

Iona said, "It's an honor to know that I'm important to the team. I hope that I can be included in the team missions more now."

Captain Gunzou replied "Okay." Iona smiled.

So Oribe said, "I'm not as heroic as I should be."

Captain Gunzou asked "Is there any we can be better team members?"

Iona said, "You need to do more studying. I think you study at least one hour a day." Captain Gunzou and the didn't want to study so they ran away.


End file.
